Serious
by rebelxxwaltz
Summary: From There to Here (2014) Fic: A look at the early days of Daniel and Joanne's relationship, from their first time to the revelation that Joanne is pregnant. Also contains lots of Daniel feels. I am stressing over the upcoming series ending and needed some Daniel/Joanne fluffy smut, okay? Okay. :)


Oops! I might've written _From There to Here_ fic before the series was over. Sorry (not really though)! I think I'm so apprehensive about how the series is going to end (TOMORROW FOR GOD'S SAKE) that I needed Daniel/Joanne fluff/smut to soothe my nerves. This was written in about 5 hours time on a spare afternoon, so I hope someone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: Pfft, as if I own any of this stuff.

**Serious**

He thinks about simplicity; the black and white, all or nothing, yes or no way that their relationship began just days after she issued him that blunt ultimatum. All the other aspects of Daniel's life have been mired in grey uncertainty and vague ennui for so long that he can't help but be seduced by Joanne's no-nonsense manner and unashamedly forthright approach to affection. Captivated, yes, but also frightened half to death of the way it makes his guts bubble and his hands shake with the knowledge of how much this changes absolutely _everything _about his innocuously humdrum lifestyle_._

Sitting in Robbo's depressing excuse for a club with that bomb in his lap, he realizes that the type of life we live is a choice. Up until now he has let life push him around, has coasted sideways and downwards to the point where he is about to allow himself to be blown sky high for the second time in as many weeks. It seems a sad metaphor for his entire existence, really, and that is the very moment where Daniel Cotton knows— he knows he is done sitting back and accepting whatever shit the universe decides to chuck in his direction.

**x**

The first time he and Joanne are together he finds himself utterly conquered by the simple pleasure of being wanted, taken, worshipped with total acceptance. Beyond the ordinary first-time awkwardness there is no hesitation; her hands travel everywhere with confidence as though she's been mentally mapping him out for days on end. Her responsive physicality drives him higher and the need Daniel has to be as close as possible causes passion to flare between them as they tear at layers of clothing and he presses her into the mattress.

Their relationship defines itself without a word, boldly outlined by the way they give themselves to each other so completely. He doesn't want to move a muscle once they're both spent, settling her in his arms and burying his face in the side of her neck. She sighs his name as they fall into a doze, and he feels an overwhelming sense of _rightness_ that goes far beyond the intellectual knowledge that what he's doing is wrong— so far beyond that he is able to ignore all the negative elements with impunity.

**x**

She's younger than he is by a good fifteen years at least, but she has loved and lost and in certain aspects Joanne is actually more mature than he is. Stronger, more responsible. In many ways it's a large part of what makes him fall in love with her— and he _does_, without question— she's so unwilling to let life push her around the way he has for so many years before this. Her incredible ability to power through the negative makes Daniel's throat constrict around a hot ball of guilt each time she smiles and reassures him that it's fine as he tells yet another lie about where he's off to.

Not that he _wants_ to be off anywhere, not when things are this good. Their relationship is blooming and the more he gets to know Joanne the more he realizes that he also genuinely _likes_ her— he's a bit surprised by it, how compatible they are, and finds himself thinking it's a right shame that they never would have met if not for the extreme circumstances that threw them together. Their personalities are inherently complimentary, a circle that can't be broken no matter how many scowls and (perhaps rightfully) suspicious glances are leveled at Daniel by both of Joanne's sons.

**x**

And then of course, there's the sex. _Loads_ of it. In every room of the house, against every available surface, or rolling around in the bed if they're feeling a bit decadent in the afternoon or the lads are home and they need to keep it quiet. There are certainly no compatibility issues in this aspect of their relationship either, to the point where Daniel may well recall July of 1996 as the sexual pinnacle of his later life.

**x**

Their first real fight, shockingly enough, is about his 'other' family. Daniel finds it ironic that the part of his life that seems to cause him such unending strife and confrontation has even managed to seep into the careful bubble he has built around himself and Joanne, and his attempts to preserve the thin veil of separated reality are suddenly threatening to pop that fragile barrier from the inside.

"I know your kids are too far away, but what about your dad and your brother? It'd be lovely to have them 'round sometime. We all survived that bombing together after all—"

"We don't get along." _Well at least that much was true._

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought you were trying to work all that out."

Daniel winced. _If she only knew…_ "It's more complicated than that."

Eyes flashing, Joanne launched herself up from the sofa and paced around the room. "You know what I think?" Daniel could only look on helplessly as she pinned him with an accusing gaze. "I think it's me. It's this." She waved her hand, gesturing absently to the surrounding room. "I think you're embarrassed for them to see you here, to know you're with someone like _me_ with my two kids and two jobs and this shoddy little house I barely have time to take care of!"

"Are you— that's ridiculous!" He was on his feet as well, taking several steps toward her in a trance of indignation. "Can you honestly think that of me, after everything we've been through together?"

"What am I supposed to think, Daniel? We've been dating over a month and I've not met a single member of your family, not one of your friends. Have you even _told_ them about me?"

_Have I bollocks. _"Of course I have!" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well.. Robbo in any case. Dad's health hasn't been the best and he never did approve of my divorce. Didn't want to spring anything serious on him just now, you know? And my kids, well… I hardly ever speak to them." _Another semi-truth to add to the growing mountain._

Her face had softened unaccountably when he looked up from the spot of carpet where his glance had fallen. "Serious?"

Eyebrows knitting in confusion, he frowned over at her. "Hmm?"

"You said you didn't want to worry your father with anything serious." Joanne stepped closer, expression guarded, her eyes tilted down and away. "Are you saying that about us? That this is… _serious_?"

Daniel huffed out a breath he'd not been aware of holding, feeling slightly dizzy as he realized that had been _exactly_ what he meant. Tilting her chin up, he saw uncertainty and wanted nothing more than to erase all those doubts and replace them with the irrepressible spark of life that he was used to seeing. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I am saying that." He ran a hand down her arm, stroking the smooth material of her sleeve before tangling their fingers together. "Christ, Jo. Don't you know I—" He trailed off, words sticking nervously in his throat.

Joanne's fingers tightened around his, and he watched appreciatively as she chewed her bottom lip. "You _what_?"

Pulling her in, he wound one arm around her waist and pressed his lips to her earlobe as he cradled her. "Love you. _God_ I love you…"

In the next moment he found himself being kissed deeply, fingers carding through his hair and familiar curves pressing into him. He tightened his embrace, using his free hand to push the hair away from the side of Joanne's face. Their lips broke apart on a gasp, and Daniel felt his heart racing as she returned the endearment, whispering the words straight into his mouth as their limbs began to tangle together. Falling into another hard kiss, he felt her hands deftly unbuttoning his shirt and pushing him backward as his questing hand bunched the material at the back of her dress.

Unheeding of their surroundings, they released joint yelps of surprise as Daniel's legs hit the edge of the coffee table and they tumbled unsteadily backward onto the waiting sofa. His long legs sprawled, one on and one off the small but comfortable piece of furniture, and Joanne landed astride him, dress gaping crookedly at the neckline and palms pressing into his chest to hold herself up. With her hair wild from the fall and lips pink and swollen from kissing, she was a very enticing picture. He released a groan as she squirmed her hips against his, and he arched against her as she reached for his belt buckle.

She kissed him again, trembling as his hands dragged up her sides and tugged at the v-shaped crossover neckline at the top of her dress, dipping his head with a slight growl as he noted the front-closure of her bra and flicked it open. He explored her breasts with mouth and fingers, reveling in the small noises of pleasure she emitted. This encounter was moving fast, but not unpleasantly so. He lifted his hips compliantly as Joanne tugged his trousers down and freed his erection; he realized he had some catching up to do and slid a hand up to stroke her inner thigh, rubbing his thumb along the damp barrier of her knickers before pushing them aside.

"Yes, Yes, Daniel—" she trailed off, rolling her hips as he pressed his bare cock against her. They were both impatient for that connection, gazes meeting as she sank onto him with a rapidly indrawn breath. They started rocking together, heedless of their mutual state of dishabille, grasping urgently at whatever was in reach and moaning with lips pressed against patches of bare skin. It was good, so good, and they were both so worked up and overwhelmed with emotion that he knew this wasn't going to last very long.

Guiding her hips as the pace quickened, they locked eyes and he bucked upward in counterpoint to her rhythm. Joanne cried out and dug her fingers into his shoulders as she began to climax, thumbs digging into the hollows above his collarbones hard enough to bruise. That sensation combined with her pulsing around him was more than enough to send Daniel right over the edge with her, and the next few moments were a blissful white-hot blur of pleasure.

The comedown was slow and languorous, peppered with soft kisses and the heady feeling of hands stroking across tingling skin. After long minutes, Joanne shifted and made a somewhat disappointed sound. "We'd best make a move— it's near eleven and the boys are only 'round the corner with some friends." Her actions contradicted her words as she slumped contentedly against him for several more moments, smiling into his shoulder.

Rising, they righted their clothes at least enough to avoid any clear indication of the torrid activities that had just taken place. Daniel felt unexpected butterflies hammering in his stomach as she graced him with a million dollar smile, radiant, in love, unknowingly tearing him to pieces with the reflection of what was in more than just half of his own heart. As she took his hand and tugged gently, stroking a thumb across his palm and raising an eyebrow suggestively, he knew this would not be the last time they made love that night…

**x**

A baby. At _his_ age? What had he been thinking?! If it hadn't been serious before, it certainly was now. Joanne actually looked… happy. In fact she looked dead pleased. Expectant. And gorgeous. He felt himself begin to smile in response, thinking about it. A _baby_! This changed everything; more than the bomb, more than the bewildering web he'd spun himself into, more than anything else.

It was something they had made together, something that was _theirs_. Something that took Daniel's carefully constructed fantasy life and turned it upside down and made it completely, undeniably, and beautifully _real._


End file.
